


The Truth About Comedic Relieves

by PassionateKey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there is a possibility that buried somewhere deep beneath those 147 pounds of pale skin, fragile bones, and sarcasm, there is something more. Or the one where Stiles maybe sorta possible is a bit off the rail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Comedic Relieves

**Author's Note:**

> I just really enjoy the fact of Stiles maybe sorta possibly ending up going dark or being psycho.  
> Also you can see the work posted on Tumblr at TheInfinitePassionOfLife.

The thing about Stiles Stilinski was that no one actually knew how dangerous he really was. To most of their enemies, allies, and even friends, he was just the spazzed out human that always hung out with Scott and had- _past tense-_ had a huge crush on Lydia Martin. The thing was though, of all things with claws, magical death powers, and sharp weapons that could all easily harm you, Stiles was probably the one you wanted to go out of your way to avoid. 

If you tried to explain to Scott that maybe he’s best friend was possibly a ruthless trigger happy killer, he’d give you a goofy smile and say, “Stiles would never hurt me." And the senserity of Scott’s voice would make you want to believe him, because who knows Stiles better then his best friend, right?

If you tried to explain it to the pack they’d do a variation of the same thing. Derek would smirk, Isaac and Erica would laugh, and Boyd would shake his head. Lydia would probably respond with a look that asked why you were wasting her time and Allison would think it over, because she’s learned not to trust first appearances, but even she wouldn’t believe it. 

If you tried to explain it to the adults, Sheriff Stilinksi would agree that Stiles would one day make a good cop, Chris would point out that he would have made a stellar hunter, and Melissa would mutter ‘I don’t doubt it’ but not actually mean it.

If you straight up told this to Stiles, well, he’d smile and laugh it off, probably shoot out some sort of statistic about the chances of someone being a killer, and then continued on to what he was doing beforehand. But in his mind, he’d know that you saw something no one else did.

Because you see, Stiles Stilinski knows, he knows exactly what those quick nimble fingers, never out of words lips, and brain that knows too much for its own good, can do. Stiles is completely aware of what he is capable of doing and just how much people should be fearing him.

And it’s very likely possible that they only other person who saw this was Derek’s uncle, Peter. It’s also very likely possible that Peter actually made sure to stay a bit at a distance from Stiles. But wether he feared him or not may never be clear, what was clear was that Peter never dismissed anything as ‘ _Stiles just being Stiles_ ’. 

Peter had seen the boy jump at the chance to execute someone instead of dealing with a problem. Heck, he’d even asked the wolf’s to kill Peter on multiple occasions-granted that not trusting Peter was probably a safe bet-didn’t mean that Peter  _had_  to die. Also granted that maybe eliminating Jackson and Matt sooner would have saved a lot of people, still didn’t mean that they had to die. 

Peter had also witnessed first had how the boy executed plans. It was quite interesting to him, Stiles thought so loud sometimes Peter swore he could hear it. But watching Stiles in the process of putting something together, was by far one of the most fascinating things one could see. Which usually only made Peter fear that if a sixteen year old kid could think of an ingenious plan to catch an Alpha, then he could probably also plan the murders of everyone in the room and get away with it.

And of course, Peter was never very far off from the truth. 

The truth was that Stiles was sometimes a bit afraid of his own mind. Some days he’d get these pretty freaky thoughts that just sort of slipped in with all the other stuff and things like ‘Can we just kill him already’  would in fact slip out, most-and by most I mean always-anyone around to hear (Scott), would just roll their eyes and file it as ‘ _Stiles just being Stiles_ ’. But honestly, Stiles didn’t know where the line of sanity started and the line of psychotic killer began. He wasn’t sure when those lines began to blur, mostly because he’d never actually killed someone, yet.

Stiles wouldn’t hide from the truth, he knew that some point in the very possible near future the hands that had once saved friends and loved ones from danger, would become the danger. Because in most cases, while he was in the thinking process of coming up with this elaborate plan to save your ass once again, he was also thinking of all the ways he could kill you without anyone even suspecting it was him. 

So maybe when they finally went down against the Alpha pack with plan A, Stiles had prepared a plan B, because he knew plan A would fall through. And maybe as he approached Deucalion with his weapon there was a bit more swagger in his step. And it’s very possible that his eyes got darker, his grin got wider, and the last thing Deucalion heard, before Stiles cut him in half, was the rhythmic beating of enjoyment coursing through Stiles’s body. 

But of course no one would know, because the only other person who had evidence of the pure terror Stiles was, had died that night. The secret was buried with a body, and the blood that stained Stiles fingers never really washed off. Laying in bed at night sometimes Stiles would feel that rush of adrenaline he had gotten that night, feel the power run through him, and it’s possible that he would in fact fall asleep, arms behind his head, grinning.


End file.
